Talk:The Miss Piggy Calendar 1980
in the Navy Could this be spoofing Rodgers & Hammerstein's South Pacific or some other Golden Age Hollywood musical? —Scott (talk) 02:51, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :I should also say that the name on the boat reads "SS HELLO SAILOR" and that none of the text anywhere in the calendar gives any indication as to what any of the photos are spoofing except for the inspiration credited to Jean-Honoré Fragonard. —Scott (talk) 03:32, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::This looks nothing like South Pacific to me; that mostly took place on an island at least in the movie. At first glance, given the three prominent frog sailors and the outfits I would have guessed On the Town but the girls in that one weren't in the navy and most of it wasn't on a boat either. The only one I can think of that really was on a boat with females in uniform is Operation Petticoat which seems slightly obscure and isn't a musical. I don't suppose there are any popular pinup-type posters from that era it could be spoofing? -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::Hm. I haven't seen any of those. Could it be a Marilyn Monroe USO-type thing? —Scott (talk) 06:39, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Clearly not a scene from any of the productions mentioned so far, all of which I'm familiar with (though like Wendy, the frog sailors reminded me of On the Town). And definitely can't dig up anything re Marilyn Monroe ever donning a sailor suit for a USO show. The closest potential lead right now might be Hit the Deck, a musical dating back to 1927 and filmed twice, notably in 1955. One plot element involves the sister of one of the three sailors wanting to appear in a naval-themed musical, which could allow for the kind of scene depicted. I have it on VHS somewhere, buried in a cabinet, so I'll look into it when I get the chance. then again, in films and on stage, sailors and boats were a popular motif, so it could just as easily be something which is now even more obscure to us, i.e. possibly a number from a general revue. Still, right now, Hit the Deck's plot element seems most likely to have possibly featured a girl in naval uniform. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:30, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I may be looking too deep into it. It's possible that there's no direct reference at all. But if we do find something that seems to leave little doubt, that would be cool. —Scott (talk) 01:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Her pose looks to me more like Shirley Temple than Marilyn Monroe. It seems like it should be a reference to something, but it may be too old/obscure for us to figure out right now. -- Danny (talk) 11:45, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::Oh yeah, I can definitely see the Shirley Temple-ness of the picture now. I don't know why it didn't occur to me before. After a search, the outfit looks to be an amalgamation of typical outfits she wore even if it doesn't exactly resemble what she may have worn in Captain January for the sailor dance number. —Scott (talk) 13:17, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Do you have nice pics of all the pages now? I think it would be great to have a gallery of all the months. I'd like that for all of the calendar pages eventually. -- Danny (talk) 13:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::That's just a photo taken with my camera. If we figure out where to use it, I can scan it for real. I've only been doing the calendar pages as I come across them for the wiki. It just takes too long to scan a single one with my 1943 scanner and piece it all together in Photoshop. —Scott (talk) 15:33, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::I just found this and wanted to just put out there my first reaction was it was Dames at Sea, but the time period of the poster and the shows off-Broadway popularity don't really match up. I think its just a general Navy girl picture, with no specific nod. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC)